


No More Holding Back

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's rejoined the Teen Titans, but there is one more emotional hurdle she's yet to jump; her feelings for Raven. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Holding Back

Earning the trust of the Teen Titans was not an easy job, and Terra had the unfortunate opportunity to do so twice. Coming back to the team after her deception had not been an easy task, as she learned just how deep the scars she left ran, and that her last minute redemption had earned her their gratefulness, but not their renewed trust. As a result, the passing months since she rejoined the team had been some cold ones, with people slowly warming back up to her, but she understood that it would take time to prove she wasn't here to hurt them again, even if they knew she had turned on Slade and brought his demise on, that she couldn't possibly have had a second, bigger villain pulling those strings as well. Perhaps the fear was, most of all, just letting someone close enough to hurt them a second time.

Beast Boy came around first, because of course he had. His forgiveness came almost immediately, deciding that her turning on Slade at the end and saving not only them but a whole city block had been the sign that they'd really touched her, that their friendship in the end ran deeper than the feelings Slade had manipulated her into feeling. Starfire followed shortly after, then Cyborg, and after a month and a half, even Robin had managed to break through all of the distrust he'd been taught by Batman to accept her back. But it was Raven who Terra wanted the acceptance of most, and the great shock came when the quiet girl finally conceded, muttering something about being dragged along on the issue as she held Terra tightly in her arms and welcomed her back onto the team.

Terra couldn't easily explain why she found Raven's forgiveness so important, because it was a thoroughly intangible thing, nearly impossible to articulate into clear words that she could say to the goth that could have made any sense to her. But her time on the team had given her a sense that Raven was someone she wanted to be as close to as she could, and had her pain been so great after what happened that Raven had thoroughly rejected her presence, Terra didn't know what she would have been able to do. The emotional pull she felt was greater and greater with each passing day, and her acceptance had been the greatest relief she had ever known.

Of course, even that didn't fully explain to any satisfying degree why she opened the door and stepped out onto the roof in search of her. Feelings were silly little things she didn't know for certain were safe to start bandying around so casually, but she felt an irresistible pull to just be near Raven, and at sunset she often meditated on the roof, so that was where Terra went in search of her team mate, seeking her out to spend some time with her, hear her voice, listen to what she had to say. She felt almost embarrassed and foolish for being as smitten as she was, but she couldn't hold herself back from her her emotions dragging her toward her whether she was ready to face her own feelings or not, forcing introspection upon her as she closed the door quietly and began to stride forward.

As expected, Raven sat in meditation, her body floating above the ground a little, her blue cloak set down gently and leaving her only in her black leotard. It was a sight that made Terra's eyes go wide and her cheeks burn bright pink. The leotard was incredibly form fitting, holding to every curve in Raven's body and flaunting it lovingly. The cloak granted her all the modesty she needed, as her hips and round bottom were never exposed to people thanks to it, and even her ample breasts were often mostly obscured beneath it, but Terra had found herself getting an eyeful of everything, tastefully framed in the material to leave little to the imagination while still granting a certain mystique to the whole thing. Seeing Raven in only her leotard did a lot of things, chief among them confirming for her, as if she needed the help at that point, that what she felt for the magic user was very much a romantic thing. Something utterly awe-inspiring about seeing the girl left her head buzzing, and though physical attraction was what she received an eyeful of, she knew there was more to it than that.

She stepped forward slowly, trying to keep quiet and not break Raven's concentration as she communed with the emptiness of mind that she pursued, the principled silence that helped hone her focus and self-discipline. But apparently, she hadn't been quite silent enough, despite her careful footfalls and slight physique, because as she approached, Raven said quite clearly, "Good evening, Terra."

"Oh, Raven!" Terra gasped, nearly falling back from surprise at the sudden words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Which didn't sound particularly good in hindsight, implying that she had merely been there to silently admire her body while she meditated. But oh what a body it was. "Uh, I can leave, if you want to keep focusing. It's okay, we can talk later."

"No, that's alright," Raven said, slowly uncrossing her legs and settling her feet down onto the ground until her footing was steady. She opened her eyes, looking right at the blushing blonde. "I've spent enough time meditating today anyway, so some company might be nice." She smiled at Terra; a small smile, but a warm one, a welcoming one. Raven was all subtle emotion and contained feelings, but after long enough around her, Terra had learned what was meant by any of her reactions, all little cues in how she responded to things.

"Oh, okay. Good then!" Terra couldn't hold the colour in her cheeks back as she took a place leaning up against a vent a little ways off to the side, putting her back to it as she faced Raven. "I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't have wanted to ruin your focus." Feeling like a damn mess, Terra tried to get words out, and realized quickly that she wasn't doing a stellar job at it, but she couldn't stop now. She'd already locked herself in to this conversation, too deep to turn back. She'd see it through, come hell or high water.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

That was a good question. At least, Terra thought it was. Because she realized, once put on the spot, that she had nothing. She had sought out Raven to talk to but lacked a reason why, lacked a topic of conversation. She just wanted to be near her, to soak in her company and try to resolve the emotions bubbling up beneath her skin that were driving her mad with curiosity and desire, but she couldn't well tell Raven all of that. A rapid, frantic confession stumbling over her own emotions wasn't the impression she wanted to make when she came clean about her emotions. If she even did so at all. So she merely said, "Anything," and immediately felt like a total idiot for it. Was she for real? It was apparent she had nothing to talk about, and it was likely this conversation was going to crash and burn into awkwardness before long.

But Raven took it surprisingly well. "Okay, that's fine by me," she said, sitting back down and crossing her legs as she looked up at Terra. "Well, the big thing to ask is, how are you taking to the change now? You've been here for a few months, so you're all settled in; are you liking it?"

"I'm liking it a lot," Terra said, her chest easing up as Raven guided the conversation so quickly into a direction they could talk about. She reminded herself that there wasn't anything to be so tightly wound up about, that everything here would work out if she just calmed down and took it easy; her crush on Raven was getting her way too worked up for her own good. "It's finally starting to feel like home, and when I wake up, I don't think of my bed as strange anymore. It's my bed now. It's where I sleep, not just where I'm staying for a little while." She looked down, thinking about how familiar everything was starting to feel, like it was her life now. The sights, the sounds, the emotions. Her life wasn't one of warmth and friendship, but now, it was starting to feel like it was. Like it could be. "It's nice to feel happy for a change."

"I know the feeling," Raven said, less solemn and deadpan than usual; her smile grew a little, warm and tender as she heard Terra talk about how much she was taking a liking to her new life. "This is the first place I ever felt truly happy, and like I had a family. It's good to hear you're feeling the same." Her eyes darted away a little; she had been so hurt when Terra betrayed the team, but slowly, Raven had come around on her, and in fact was beginning to see a lot of herself in Terra in many ways. After all, Raven's father and his 'plans' for her were hardly good, and had she not already had the love of her team mates to keep her above the level, perhaps she would have given in to them if it was all she known. "You know, I think you're actually pretty brave for what you did?'

"Really?" Terra asked, face lighting up as the compliment hit her right in the heart.

"Yeah. It took a lot to turn on Slade after all that, and to save people. Not just us, either. You saved hundreds of lives by redirecting that eruption. It might have been a rocky way there, but you're a hero, Terra. And I'm happy to fight by your side."

The praise that Raven heaped on left Terra squirming fitfully, barely able to contain herself as those kind and admiring words came out. She fidgeted, fingers fretting with each other as she tried to find words to respond with. Even 'thanks' would have been appropriate, but she couldn't manage that much. Little nervous noises bubbled up from her throat instead, and the embarrassment sent a deep streak of red through her cheeks. She was a mess all over again, but this time, a mess right in front of Raven, wearing her messy emotions right on her face and unable to hold anything back, to contain herself with a shred of composure. Nervous, shy, and a total wreck in front of her crush.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, hearing those noises and seeing Terra shiver about. Worried about her friend, she stood up, moving toward her slowly, watching her for any signs to see if she was maybe sick, or if something had happened. She tried to think about the last few threats they'd faced, but none of them had anything that would have made Terra sick. Drawing closer, she tilted her head. "Terra? Terra, can you he--"

Terra had had enough. The pounding in her fluttering chest was just too great, and without the ability to act in any sensible way, she threw herself forward and acted totally insensibly, throwing caution to the wind as she lunged right at Raven. The goth was unable to avoid her, but she wasn't coming to attack. Her arms went around the shapely half-demon and she pressed her lips madly against Raven's, finally conveying how she felt in a way that didn't require her to articulate feelings she couldn't nail down. This was direct; a little aggressive and overzealous, but it got the job done and let Raven know through the most unambiguous means possible how she felt about her. Not only did it say "I like you" in ways Terra could never put into words that would ever be to her liking, but it showed the depth of that affection. Her kiss was frantic and desperate in ways that screamed how she felt, and she was so caught up in the madness of Raven's lips that she didn't even regret it.

Raven had almost thought it was an attack given the suddenness of her pouncing and the odd way she'd been acting. But when the lips met hers, seizing them in a deep and hungry kiss, Raven quickly realized that it was the exact opposite of an ambush. The arms wrapped tight around her, seeking warmth and softness and just the presence of her in them. Her footing almost faltered a bit, but once she was steadier, she pressed forward and returned Terra's fire, her own hands settling onto the girl's hips as she gave into the kiss, showing the fire burning in her own belly. She matched Terra's intensity, her need, and showed that the blonde wasn't the only one who had something they wanted to say.

Feeling Raven kiss her back set Terra's chest all aflutter, and she pressed against Raven, little happy noises spilling into the goth girl's lips as she felt a new kind of tightness and nervousness. The good kind. The kind that followed wanting something good to simply continue being good. One of her hands drifted slowly downward, tempting fate as she sought to find out just how far she could go with the goth and still be in the clear. The small of her back was apparently rather acceptable, but even the risky approach of running her hands down along Raven's ass didn't lead to her being rebuked. The nervousness melted away quickly, replaced by more bravery than she ought to have had, and seeking to play with fire, she took a nice, big handful of Raven's rear end.

But all that got her was a moan into her lips.

Raven had no problem with Terra fondling her bottom. In fact, she adored it, and her hands ended up in Terra's blonde hair, making a mess of it as she whispered, "Come on, really dig in there," more playfully than Terra thought the usually gravely serious Raven was capable of. Her sensitive cheeks responded excitedly to the groping.

"I didn't know you liked girls," Terra noted, giving some more healthy squeezes to Raven's ass. Her other hand slipped down, each one grabbing an ample cheek and giving firm, hard squeezes, fingers dug into the plump flesh. Raven's ass was, at least to Terra's fingertips, utterly perfect in every way. She was fit enough to have some wonderful muscle definition, but sedentary enough to keep a nice, soft layer of flesh with plenty of give above that, and it lent a wonderfully round shape to her buttocks. No wonder she hit it behind a cloak! It was round, suiting her wide hips perfectly. Terra couldn't get enough of groping it.

Raven purred softly, nibbling on the blonde's lower lip as she kept her hold on her steady and tight. "I like girls," she insisted. "And boys. And everything else, actually. I don't mind." Her hips pushed back into the strong hands kneading them, her spine arching a little as she felt the intense pleasures coursing electrically through her. It was intense and exciting, leaving her wanting more. "This might be moving a bit fast considering we literally just had our confession through kisses, but if you like my ass, maybe we could go back to my room where you could do a little more to it."

Terra's knees nearly gave out right there at the thought of it. "Nngh, yes," she groaned, her lips released, although it still took a second for her fingers to be willing to pull away. "I don't mind moving fast if you want to. I just want to stay with you, Raven."

Raven nodded, taking Terra's hand and threading her fingers softly between hers. "It's not fast if it feels like the right way to go," she reassured her, grabbing her cloak with the other hand and leading Terra toward the stairs back down into the tower.

They moved quickly through the halls, glad to find it empty of their team mates, especially Beast Boy. They slipped into Raven's bedroom, the blue cloak being hung up by the door as Raven then unclasped her belt. Terra pulled away a bit, biting her lip as she braced herself for what was to come, and though the goth could feel eyes upon her, she didn't undress any differently. Her leotard came off, exposing her ample cleavage before her breasts were bared entirely, put on display in all of their plump and perky glory for Terra's wide eyes. Her flat stomach came next, hips swaying a little as the eyes finally got to her and induced a little sense of showmanship that she didn't try to fight. Finally, she showed off her bare pussy, a little bit of blue-black hair around her slightly damp folds; the fondling had turned her on, and she didn't feel like hiding it from Terra.

But the real treat was when Raven strode confidently toward her bed, hands outstretching as she leaned forward, putting on display her round, gorgeous bottom, a little wiggle of her hips helping to entice Terra as she looked over her shoulder. "Still not too fast?" she asked, biting her lip as she watched her crush take her clothes off with much less ceremony and enticement than she did. Just a quick, impatient undressing, leaving the wiry blonde bare as she walked toward her.

"Not yet," Terra said, hands placing themselves back onto Raven's ass, now making contact with the bare cheeks themselves, able to watch the way the cheeks depressed as the fingers pressed into them to squeeze at the supple gray flesh. There was a nice jiggle to them, one that she discovered to her great joy when she released, the cheek bouncing a little. "Hm, do you think we could actually manage to go too fast?"

Looking forward again and letting Terra work, Raven soaked in the pleasure of this more aggressive fondling, moaning and shuddering as the fingers squeezed and pinched at her ass. "I don't think anything would be too fast," she purred, biting her lip as she pushed forward a little. Terra's hands guided her into a position of lying right over the edge, legs dangling off the edge as her body remained flush against the mattress, breasts squished down against her blanket.

"Is that so?" Terra asked, taking that as a challenge. She licked her lips, releasing both cheeks and bringing one of her open palms down hard onto one of the perky gray glutes. It struck with a heavy, noisy impact, one that made Raven yelp in surprise and shuddering pleasure. "Even I do that?" Her eyes stared at the cheek, watching it bounce and jiggle a little from the aftershock of the impact. Her other hand came down on the opposite cheek for good measure, another sweet cry from Raven exciting the blonde as she watched her from behind.

"Nnngh, even that," Raven said, drawing in a sharp breath as the arousal washed over her. Her thighs were beginning to get wet, her pussy incredibly soaked and leaking all over. Not only did she have a particular affinity for the pleasures of the ass, but she was rather submissive, and getting spanked was triggering every kink she needed to really get going. "I bet you could keep going, and it would never feel too fast."

Terra didn't need much to catch on to how Raven liked it. Her position and the way her hips wiggled with each harsh impact told her just fine. But, if Raven wanted to be a submissive little butt slut for the newest member of the Teen Titans, Terra was going to oblige, and gladly gave her ass a few more heavy strikes, listening to the way her moans grew louder after each one. The view of Raven's delicious backside left her able to see the way her shoulders tensed up and rolled back as the pleasure ran its sweet course through her, and seeing the fruit of her labour before her eyes was a potent way to get Terra nice and wound up, too. "Still a good pace?" she asked, stopping only when a little colour began to appear on the gray skin.

"I could probably even do with a little bit faster."

In many ways they seemed a perfect match. Raven had a gorgeous ass and a love for anal play, and Terra had a vested interest in worshiping Raven's behind. Leaning her head down and planting a kiss onto the sore cheek, Terra showed how much she adored her ass. A few more kisses along the round cheeks left Raven shivering, her head rolling as the affection followed raw sensation. There was certainly room for both, the way that her body had been put through something intense and rough, animalistic and raw in a way that tickled the more primal urges of the emotionally contained girl, only to be eased back down to the earth by the soft, steady and touching touch. It grounded her, left her excited and willing to experiment and open up things inside of her she usually kept down, while still anchoring her hard to more sensible thoughts.

The kisses drifted all about, fingers slowly returning to the flesh, rubbing and kneading it to soothe the soreness from the spanking, but also to slowly part the cheeks. To open her up and expose Raven's cute, puckered little ass hole, a slightly darker gray than the rest of her skin, and utterly pristine. Raven knew where this was going, and her stomach tightened in anticipation, her breath held as she awaited the sensation, the most lurid of acts that could have been performed on her hole with only Terra's mouth and hands. "It's so cute," Terra purred, and planted a wet, sloppy kiss onto her pucker, forcing Raven to exhale sharply, her breath carrying with it a ragged, quivering moan. "Oh, you like this?" she asked teasingly, and gave a little wiggle of her tongue against the back entrance.

"Yes," Raven said, more ragged and intense than she'd intended it to be, but it was hard to remain reserved and closed off when she felt this good. When the girl she adored was wiggling her face between her cheeks and taunting her ass hole with her tongue. "It feels really good, Terra. Please, don't stop."

Snickering, Terra did as pleaded, taking a long drag of her tongue up the hole, teasing the pucker and making Raven let out another quivering breath. She was surprised by just how sensitive Raven's ass seemed to be, utterly vulnerable to her devilish attention. A few more kisses and licks followed, taking her slow, sweet, tender time in treating her butt with reverence. She felt no drive to just go fast and aggressive with Raven, wanting to savour the moment and give her ass the worship and affection it deserved, her tongue taking broad strokes to leave the quivering, clenching pucker covered in saliva.

Raven slid a hand between her legs, slowly rubbing the entrance to her slick folds as she rocked back and forth gently. Small moans passed her lips as she was subjected to an amazing and devoted treatment, a skilled tongue deftly toying with her rear entrance, licks and kisses enticing her and dragging her further down. Her noises were quite audible given that it was Raven, and her head rolled as she soaked in the sensations. "You're really good at this," she said, lauding Terra's rimming ability and the fact that so far, it seemed they had made the right choices, given that the sum of them was to bring them to there, in that moment, their first time one of brilliant sensation and mostly tenderness.

The compliments made her smile, and Terra decided Raven's ass needed to be thoroughly eaten. She licked broader and longer, giving her a more intense rimjob as her hands massaged her cheeks and she nuzzled her face right in between them. She was eager to get Raven off, aware of the hand rubbing the gray, plump lips of Raven's pussy, and wanted to help her long as much as she could. Sloppily making out with her hole, she moaned loudly, her own need becoming unbearable, but with her hands needing to continue kneading and slapping the plump gray cheeks as she held them wide apart, she was unable to. It would simply have to wait, she accepted, and focused instead no the more noble aim in front of her, the need to make sure Raven was thoroughly satisfied.

Wiggling her tongue against the hole, Terra managed to open it up enough to it inside, pushing the slippery appendage right into her. Raven cried out, fingers curling and pushing needily into her slick hole. Terra didn't let up, tonguefucking Raven's incredible ass as the smacks returned, not quite as hard anymore, but still intense and enough to leave Raven gasping and howling. She could feel the half-demon fingering herself faster, more desperately; she was losing herself to the crashing waves of utter bliss, and she wanted to keep the aggressive pressure on, making sure that she got off hard and fast. She wanted the best for Raven, and at that moment, 'the best' was an intense orgasm.

And with her ass being eaten so intensely, Raven knew that that was precisely what was about to happen. She pumped her fingers needily in and out of her drooling pussy as quim coated her hand, her thighs, and leaked down onto the bed. She moaned with reckless, unfettered lust, head rolling as Terra saw an open and shameless side of the quiet girl that nobody ever had before. "Just a little fucking long--ah! Fuck, Terra..." She whined, biting her lip as she came unraveled, body lighting up in throbbing sensation that came across her in waves. She cried out, pushing back and upward as her pussy outright gushed, the amazing rimming inducing a squirting orgasm that left a messy, sticky spray of her nectar getting all over the place, leaving Terra watching in lusty awe as she lost herself.

Rolling onto her back, Raven twitched and shuddered as the last few jolts of pleasure ran their course, leaving her breathlessly panting on the bed. "Wow," she panted.

"'Wow' is right," Terra said, staring at the sticky mess that was Raven's front. "I didn't know anyone else could squirt that much."

"Anyone 'else'?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised at the thought. "Mm, well now I just have to see it for myself."

"Not yet," Terra said. "Not before I finish having my fun with your butt. Do you have a strap-on, or do I have to go back to my room for one?" She hoped Raven would, as she would have hated getting dressed and going to her room, the long break in between rounds a bit of a mood ruiner.

"Bedside table," Raven moaned. "It's strapless, double-ended, and vibrates."

Terra's jaw dropped at the thought, drifting toward the bedside table and pulling open the first drawer. Raven had not been lying. She pulled up a plastic shaft with a top piece that was meant to slip into her own pussy, her vaginal walls holding it steady in place and providing her with plenty of sensation herself. When the vibrations were added into the matter... "You're my kind of girl," she marveled, admiring the very experience sex toy before she turned it on and slowly eased the shorter but much thicker end up her own pussy, instantly given all of the indulgence and pleasure she'd been denying herself for Raven's sake. It nearly brought her to her knees, in fact.

After grabbing a bottle of lube she walked back to Raven, pulling her once more to the edge of the bed, this time on her back. "I have to get you ready first," she said, opening the lube bottle and applying an excessive amount to her fingers as her free hand pulled her legs up so that she could get to her ass.

"Mm, I'll help." Raven took the lube, applying a healthy coating to her hand and grabbing her sex toy like it was real. She gave it a quick, steady stroking, rubbing the slick and cold lubricant all over the latex shaft. But suspiciously, she did it with a confidence and steadiness that made Terra wonder why she was so natural about it.

"Do you have a strapless strap-on just so you can masturbate while pretending to give yourself a handjob?" Terra asked in awe as her fingers sank into Raven's ass, already a little slick and opened up from her tongue. Two slippery digits pushed their way in and parted, a little scissor motion helping to slowly open her up and prepare as she rubbed the cool liquid all along her anal walls.

Raven whined as the fingers probed her sensitive ass, her hole clenching around the invading digits. Due to her position on her back, Terra was greeted to the sight of the gorgeous half-demon biting her lip and twisting a little as she let out a shaky, shuddering, "I plead the fifth." Her hand continued to pump along the shaft, making sure it was fully slicked up and ready to penetrate her; she wanted to be extra thorough, given the fact it was going inside of her and all. The last thing she wanted was for their first time, which so far was nothing short of amazing, to be brought down by insufficient lubrication. Only once she was absolutely certain it was ready did she release, biting her lip and pulling her legs up to ready herself.

Terra gave her a little more fingering first for good measure, not only to ensure she was prepped internally, but just to give a little more warm, hands-on attention to Raven's glorious backside before she pulled them out and grabbed Raven's legs. She pulled them up over her shoulders, lifting her lower body up from the edge of the bed a little, before taking in a deep breath and pushing forward. A slow forward push, one that let Raven's ass slowly adjust to the girthy toy opening her up. Raven drew in a sharp breath as she felt it, bigger than the tongue and the fingers, grateful for the slowness with which it was eased into her. Terra was doing everything right, knowing when to get rough and when to be extra gentle.

The two shared a needy moan once Terra's hips pushed against Raven's cheeks; she was as deep as she was going to go, both lovers shaking a little as Terra withdrew just as gently, pushing back in with a little more insistence. Another withdrawal left Raven squirming a little, feeling almost hollow as she was opened up by the toy only to feel it leave her, but the next push was a little faster still. Terra took great care to make sure she was being gentle and steady with Raven, and it showed, an effort she was greatly thankful for. It not only let her get used to things rather than just going hard at her when her body wasn't ready, but it let their bodies find a good pace to move at, settling onto the same wavelength as the two felt out their first time a little more carefully on this go around.

Raven began to move a little, rolling her hips as she sank a hand back down between her legs. She tried her best to move in sync with Terra, the two of them easily finding their footing and learning how to move along with their lover. Before long, their bodies found a common rhythm, moving perfectly into a steadily building pace as the strap-on rocked in and out of Raven. Once they got going it was hard to stop, and once their pace started to pick up it was hard to hold back; in short order, Terra was giving Raven's ass a hard, proper fucking, and the goth girl was howling in gleeful enjoyment of it. How could she not? Her sensitive ass was getting pounded with finesse by the gorgeous Terra, the blonde's hands holding onto her legs, digging into the softness of her thighs.

The force of the thrusts made Raven's breasts heave, shaking about as her body shook. It provided a delicious treat for Terra's eyes, watching them bounce. They were full, round, and topped off with darker gray nipples. Absolutely perfect. Terra wanted them, wanted to suck on them and bury her face in her cleavage, and she knew that before long, she would. They just had to get through other things first. Not that she was in any hurry to get fucking her ass over with; it was a great sensation, especially with the buzzing toy inside of her pussy sending vibrations throughout her body, keeping her barely hanging on as well. It was a sweet, intense feeling that she wanted to let last as long as it had to.

"Harder," Raven shuddered, fingers pumping madly in and out of her soaking hole. She was perfectly content with making as big a mess as she had to if it meant getting the job done, and her pussy leaked all over. It didn't matter, three fingers hammering into her hit the spot perfectly and gave Raven what she needed. Her heavy, ragged breaths were eclipsed by her moans, showing just how gone she was. Never did Raven make so much noise or throw herself so unrelentingly openly into this, but she was ready to be open and frank with Terra. Her lover made her feel amazing, and it was wrong to do anything but show her that.

Terra gave Raven her hardest, hips slamming forward, fucking the mage with all she had. She was intent on getting off with Raven, on holding back her own uncontrollable orgasm for as long as she could, even if her pussy was leaking all over her thighs and down onto the floor; she was just as messy as Raven was. The heavy, frantic thrusts left both girls howling; the tight clenching of Raven's anal lining meant that even if the toy was secure in Terra's pussy, it moved around enough to rub the vibrations around a little, and her g-spot in particular was being so mercilessly treated that she wasn't sure she could even hold out.

But thankfully for Terra, Raven wasn't very far behind. She lost herself in turn, howling as her orgasm tore through her, and the look of utter elation upon her face pushed Terra over the edge right after her. The two girl cried out in bliss as their bodies hit their peaks in unison, heavy climaxes of intense, searing hot bliss tearing through them as Terra's hips stuttered wildly. Raven's hand pulled away just in time to let the gush of nectar spurt upward, but Terra followed right after her, squirting even harder, her quim landing all over Raven's tits as the two lost themselves to the feverish bliss of release.

"I love you!" Terra shouted, spine arching as she pulled out, grabbing the toy and struggling to get it out of her as quickly as she could. She was gone, and the over-sensitivity that came with her afterglow made the incessant buzzing unbearable; she wouldn't have been able to stand! She hardly was anyway, dropping down to her knees between Raven's legs and gasping as she felt the last little surges of her climax wring through her. "Nngh, fuck, that was..."

"I love you too," Raven said, lying breathless on the bed. She felt hollow, the thick strap-on having left her ass gaping, open and rounded off. It was an odd sensation, but one she adored, a final, lingering note of pleasure after a solid ass fucking. "Terra..."

"No, shush," Terra insisted. "I'm not done with you yet. You can get sappy with me once I've thanked you."

"For what?" Raven asked, whining weakly as her legs were pushed back up, her gaping ass exposed to Terra's greedy eyes.

"For forgiving me. And believing in me. For loving me after everything that's happened between us." Repayment was clear as Terra leaned forward and gave Raven another rimjob, this time trailing her tongue along the ass she'd just left gaping. By the time the night was over, Terra was determined to make sure Raven had never felt quite as loved by the sunrise as then.


End file.
